18/71
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 71-فَانطَلَقَا حَتَّى إِذَا رَكِبَا فِي السَّفِينَةِ خَرَقَهَا قَالَ أَخَرَقْتَهَا لِتُغْرِقَ أَهْلَهَا لَقَدْ جِئْتَ شَيْئًا إِمْرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 71-Fentalakâ, hattâ izâ rakibâ fîs sefîneti harakahâ kâle e haraktehâ li tugrika ehlehâ, lekad ci’te şey’en imrâ(imren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. fentalakâ (fe intalakâ) : böylece (ikisi) gittiler * 2. hattâ : oluncaya kadar * 3. izâ : olduğu zaman * 4. rakibâ : (ikisi) bindi * 5. fî es sefîneti : bir gemiye * 6. haraka-hâ : onu deldi * 7. kâle : dedi * 8. e harakte-hâ : onu deldin mi * 9. li tugrika (garaka) : garketmen (boğman, batırman) için : (garkoldu, boğuldu, battı) * 10. ehle-hâ : onun ehlini (ahalisini, içinde bulunanları) * 11. lekad : andolsun * 12. ci'te : sen (geldin) yaptın, tahakkuk ettirdin * 13. şey'en : bir şey * 14. imren : büyük iş Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 71-Derken kalkıp yola düştüler, nihâyet bir gemiye bindiler, o zât, gemiyi deldi. Mûsâ, içindekileri boğmak için mi gemiyi deldin dedi, andolsun ki pek kötü bir iş yaptın. Ali Bulaç Meali * 71-Böylece ikisi yola koyuldu. Nitekim bir gemiye binince, o bunu (gemiyi) deliverdi. (Musa) Dedi ki: "İçindekilerini batırmak için mi onu deldin? Andolsun, sen şaşırtıcı bir iş yaptın." Ahmet Varol Meali * 71-Böylece ikisi de yola koyuldular. Nihayet gemiye bindiklerinde o, bunu deliverdi. (Musa): "Sen içindekileri boğmak için mi bunu deldin? Andolsun şaşılacak bir şey yaptın!" dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 71-Bunun üzerine kalkıp gittiler; sonunda bir gemiye bindiklerinde, o gemiyi deliverdi; Musa: 'Gemiyi içindekileri boğmak için mi deldin? Doğrusu şaşılacak bir şey yaptın' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 71-Derken yola koyuldular. Nihayet, bir gemiye bindiklerinde (adam) gemiyi deldi. Mûsâ, “Sen onu içindekileri boğmak için mi deldin? Doğrusu, şaşılacak bir iş yaptın.” dedi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 71-Bunun üzerine yürüdüler. Nihayet gemiye bindikleri zaman o (Hızır) gemiyi deldi. Musa: Halkını boğmak için mi onu deldin? Gerçekten sen (ziyanı) büyük bir iş yaptın! dedi. Edip Yüksel Meali * 71-Böylece yürüdüler. Nihayet gemiye bindiklerinde, onda delik açtı. 'Halkını boğmak için mi gemide delik açtın? Gerçekten müthiş bir iş yaptın,' dedi. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 71-Bunun üzerine ikisi beraber gittiler; nihayet gemiye bindiklerinde tuttu gemiyi yaraladı. Musa: «A, içindekileri boğmak için mi yaraladın onu? Doğrusu kötü bir şey yaptın!» dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 71-Bunun üzerine ikisi bir gittiler, nihayet gemiye bindiklerinde tuttu gemiyi yaraladı, â, dedi: ehalisini gark etmek için mi yaralandın onu? Alimallah müdhiş bir şey yaptın Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 71-(70-71) Dedi ki: «Eğer bana tabî olacak isen artık bana hiçbir şeyden sual etme, ondan sana ben haber verinceye değin.» Bunun üzerine gidiverdiler. Vaktâ ki bir gemiye bindiler, o, gemiyi yaraladı. Dedi ki: «Onu yaraladın mı ki, ahalisini garkediveresin? Doğrusu pek münker bir şey yaptın.» Muhammed Esed * 71-Bu ikisi böylece yola koyuldular; sonunda (bir kıyıya vardılar; ve onları karşı kıyıya taşıyan) tekneden inecekleri zaman, bilge kişi teknede bir delik açtı, (Musa bunu görünce:) "İçindekileri boğmak için mi onu deldin? Doğrusu, çok vahim bir şey yaptın!" diye çıkıştı. Suat Yıldırım * 71-Bunun üzerine kalkıp gittiler. Nihayet bir gemiye rastlayıp ona bindiler ve o zat gemiyi deldi. Mûsâ duramayıp: "Ne yaptın öyle?" dedi "İçindeki yolcuları denizde boğmak için mi yaptın bunu? Vallahi çok korkunç bir iş yaptın!" Süleyman Ateş Meali * 71-Bunun üzerine yürüdüler. Nihâyet gemiye bindikleri zaman gemiyi deliverdi. (Mûsâ): "Halkını boğmak için mi gemiyi deldin? Gerçekten sen çok tehlikeli bir iş yaptın!" dedi. Şaban Piriş Meali * 71-Musa da bu şartı kabul etti. Bunun üzerine kalkıp yürüdüler. Sonunda bir gemiye bindiler. O kul, gemiyi deldi. Musa: -Gemiyi içindekileri boğmak için mi deldin? Acayip bir iş yaptın, dedi. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 71-Böylece yola koyuldular. Nihayet bir gemiye bindiklerinde, o zat gemiyi batırdı. Musa, 'İçindekileri boğmak için mi gemiyi batırdın?' dedi. 'Doğrusu sen büyük bir iş yaptın.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 71-İkisi birlikte yola koyudular. Bir süre sonra gemiye bindiklerinde, tuttu gemiyi deliverdi. Mûsa dedi: "İçindekileri boğmak için mi deldin onu? Vallahi korkunç bir iş yaptın!" Yusuf Ali (English) * 71- So they both proceeded: until, when they were in the boat, he scuttled it.(2417) Said Moses: "Hast thou scuttled it in order to drown those in it? Truly a strange thing hast thou done!" M. Pickthall (English) * 71-So the twain set out till, when they were in the ship, be made a hole therein. (Moses) said: Hast thou made a hole therein to drown the folk thereof? Thou verily hast done a dreadful thing. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 71- "Hızır dedi ki: "Eğer bana uyacaksan, ben sana sırrını anlatmadıkça hiçbir şey hakkında bana soru sorma." Yani tartışma, itiraz şöyle dursun, sorup anlama için bile soru sorma! Demek ki başka ilimlerde meseleyi ortaya koyarak bilginin yarısını oluşturan soru, bu ilimde yasaktır. Bunda öğrencinin nefsi, faaliyetten çok kabiliyette hazırlanacaktır. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *65- Derken, katımızdan kendisine bir rahmet verdiğimiz ve tarafımızdan kendisine bir ilim öğrettiğimiz kullarımızdan bir kulu buldular.(59) 66- Musa ona dedi ki: "Doğru yol (rüşd) olarak sana öğretilenden bana öğretmen için sana tabi olabilir miyim?" 67- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten sen, benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye güç yetiremezsin." 68- (Böyleyken) "Özünü kavramaya kuşatıcı olamadığın şeye nasıl sabredebilirsin?" 69- (Musa:) "İnşaallah, beni sabreden (biri olarak) bulacaksın. Hiç bir işte sana karşı gelmeyeceğim" dedi. 70- Dedi ki: "Eğer bana uyacak olursan, hiç bir şey hakkında bana soru sorma, ben sana öğütle-anlatıp söz edinceye kadar." 71- Böylece ikisi yola koyuldu. Nitekim bir gemiye binince, o bunu (gemiyi) deliverdi. (Musa) Dedi ki: "İçindekilerini batırmak için mi onu deldin? Andolsun, sen şaşırtıcı bir iş yaptın." 72- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye kesinlikle güç yetiremeyeceğini ben sana söylemedim mi?" 73- (Musa:) "Beni, unuttuğumdan dolayı sorgulama ve bu işimden dolayı bana zorluk çıkarma" dedi. 74- Böylece ikisi (yine) yola koyuldular. Nitekim bir çocukla karşılaştılar, o hemen tutup onu öldürüverdi. (Musa) Dedi ki: "Bir cana karşılık olmaksızın, tertemiz bir canı mı öldürdün? Andolsun, sen kötü bir iş yaptın." 75- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye kesinlikle güç yetiremeyeceğini ben sana söylemedim mi?" 76- (Musa:) "Bundan sonra sana bir şey soracak olursam, artık benimle arkadaşlık etme. Benden yana bir özre ulaşmış olursun" dedi. 77- (Yine) Böylece ikisi yola koyuldu. Nihayet bir kasabaya gelip onlardan yemek istediler, fakat (kasaba halkı) onları konuklamaktan kaçındı. Onda (kasabada) yıkılmaya yüz tutmuş bir duvar buldular, hemen onu inşa etti. (Musa) Dedi ki: "Eğer isteseydin gerçekten buna karşılık bir ücret alabilirdin." AÇIKLAMA 59. Bütün güvenilir hadis kitaplarında bu kulun ismi "Hızır" olarak bildirilmiştir. Bazılarının İsrailliyatın etkisiyle söylediği gibi onun isminin Elijah (İlyas) olduğunu düşünmemize hiç bir neden yoktur. Bu İsrailliyattan etkilenen kimselerin iddiaları sadece Peygamber'in (s.a) sözüne aykırı olduğu için değildir. Aynı zamanda İlyas Peygamber'in (a.s) Hz. Musa'dan (a.s) yüzlerce yıl sonra doğduğu gerçeğini gözönünde bulundurmadıkları için de yanlıştır. Kur'an Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) yanındaki gencin kim olduğunu bildirmez; fakat bazı hadislere göre bu genç, Hz. Musa'dan sonra İsrailoğulları'nın başına geçen Nun'un oğlu Yeşu'a dır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *71. Bu ikisi böylece yola koyuldular; sonunda kıyıya vardılar; ve onları karşı kıyıya taşıyan tekneden inecekleri zaman, bilge kişi (75) teknede bir delik açtı, bunu görünce: "İçindekileri boğmak için mi onu deldin? Doğrusu, çok vahim bir şey yaptın!" diye çıkıştı. 75 - Lafzen, "o". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *71. Bunun üzerine gidiverdiler. Ne zaman ki bir gemiye bindiler, o gemiyi yaraladı. Dedi ki: Onu yaraladın mı ki, ahalisini boğuveresin? Doğrusu pek kötü bir şey yaptın. 71. Bu mübarek âyetler, Hz. Musa ile Hz. Hızır'ın arkadaşlıkta bulunarak seyahate devam etmelerini ve aralarındaki konuşmaları beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki Hz. Musa ile Hz. Hızır (bunun üzerine) aralarında geçen konuşmayı ve şartların müteakip (gidiverdiler) bir gemiye binmek için sahil boyunca yürüdüler. Hz. Yuşa ise beni İsrail arasına dönmüştü. (Ne zaman ki) Hz. Musa ile Hz. Hızır (bir gemiye bindiler) Hz. Hızır eline aldığı bir balta ile (o gemiyi yaraladı) onun denizi temas eden tahtalarından bir ikisini kırıverdi. Bunu gören Musa Aleyhisselâm (ded ki: Onu yaraladın mı?.) öyle tahtalarını parçaladın mı ki, (ahalisin boğuveresin?.) gemi içinde bulunan yolcuları denize dökesin. (Doğrusu pekkötü bir şey yaptın!.) öyle telâfisi mümkün olmayacak bir felâkete, bütün o yolcuların boğulmalarına sebebiyet vermiş bulundun. Böyle birçok insanların helakine sebep olacak bir muamele, zahiren uygun görülmediğinden Hz. Musa ona tahammü edemiyerek böyle bir itirazda b'lunmuştu.